


Pata's nap.

by taiji



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiji/pseuds/taiji
Summary: He couldn't help himself.  Even in his sleep, Pata looked so pretty.  Just a kiss wouldn't hurt.
Relationships: Pata/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Kudos: 4





	Pata's nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during school. Experimenting with a new writing style.  
> I hope you enjoy.

He slides the door open, soon to avert his eyes to his bandmate tangled up with a blanket, his dark locks draping over his shoulders and flowing all the way down to his waist. A soft smile curling upon Yoshiki’s lips as he was embraced by Pata’s calm aura. Pata was just another one of the things that Yoshiki wanted - but that he couldn’t have. The half-curled open blinds allowed the fading light of the sunset to weakly shine into the room, painting Pata’s sleeping figure in stripes. His beloved guitar in it’s case, cover closed, laying on the floor next to the small futon where Pata slept.

Now seated next to the delicate figure of a peacefully sleeping Pata, Yoshiki’s fingers flowed through Pata’s soft, dark curls that barely brushed his hips. Unaware, Pata didn’t even twitch in his sleeping state, which had allowed Yoshiki to continue the preposition. He glided his fingers through Pata’s mop of hair; it was quite droll how little effort it took just to do so. 

His lips slightly had been parted, his breathing steady and calm, Yoshiki observing his peaceful state.  _ It wouldn’t do anything. _ Hesitantly, Yoshiki inched closer to Pata, one hand running his fingers through Pata’s hair, other on the futon holding him up for support. Now centimetres away from Pata’s face, his heart rapidly pounded against his chest, echoing in his head - could cause a damn headache… It was only now he remembered,  _ It’s nothing.. He’s just asleep. _ Before making up his mind, lips now lightly brushing against Pata’s, reluctantly, his tongue brushed against Pata’s bottom lip just to enjoy the taste of him a little bit.

_ As expected, tastes like Jack Daniel’s. _

Yoshiki froze, tongue in his own mouth once again, as the light brushes against Pata’s tongue had been long put to an end.

„I’m sorry, Pata.” He jerked back himself from his sleeping friend, guilt suddenly burning a hole in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn’t have disturbed Pata in his sleep, and he watched over Pata only with the hope to forget his mistake. Stumbling in his steps, head held down by the weight of his guilt, he exited the room. 

_ Maybe someday. _


End file.
